From Now To Forever
by cajunghost
Summary: Always tell the one you love how you feel no matter what.


**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles. Thank you livinglifetothefullest for your help.**

**From Now To Forever**

Hearing someone at her door Maura stood up from feeding Bass, not just feeding him, she was also talking to him about her feelings for her best friend. She would do that quiet often, especially if Jane was not there.

When she opened the door she was somewhat surprised and happy to see Jane, she did not like it when they fought and she really wanted to make things right with her. She really did not want something as stupid as pride to get in the way of her relationship with the one person who meant the world to her, her best friend and the love of her life.

Leaning against the door, Maura looked at Jane and hoped that she was forgiven for what she did earlier that day. "Jane I am so sorry for what I did today. I should not have let my pride get the better of me."

Jane just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "It's all water under the bridge Maura." Looking around she started to rub the scar on her left hand. "Can I come in? I really need to talk to you."

Smiling for the first time in several hours, Maura nodded and stepped aside to allow Jane to enter. "Talk about what Jane?" Maura asked as Jane took her hand and led her to the couch.

Moving closer to Maura, Jane put her left arm on the back of the couch and turned to face her friend. "Listen Maura, I don't have much time here, so I'm just going to cut to the chase and please no interrupting, ok?" Maura nodded and took Jane's hand in hers and started to lightly caress the scar.

Jane looked into Maura's eyes and gave her a smile that reached all the way to her eyes. "You remember the first time we met? We really didn't get along at all. It took us awhile to warm up to each other." Reaching up Jane ran a finger down Maura's cheek and cupped her chin. "When we became friends it was probably one of the best days of my life. I grew to value your advice and admire your knowledge, heck I love that Google mouth of yours. Maura when we were attacked by Hoyt and that guard in the prison infirmary, it was you that gave me the strength to fight back, and that is the day that I realized something, but I fought it and lost. What happened this last month made me realize I didn't want to hide it anymore."

Taking a deep breath Jane leaned forward. "I fell in love with you Maura. You are the light of my life, and I will love you from now to forever."

Smiling Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and held her tight. "I love you too Jane." Maura pulled back and kissed Jane on the lips and Jane returned the embrace and the kiss.

Breaking the kiss Jane gave Maura a warm smile, "You don't know how much I have wanted to do that Maura."

"Oh, I do Jane, I do. I have been dreaming about this for a long time now." She placed her head on Jane's shoulder.

Sighing, Jane pushed Maura gently back and looked away from her. "Maura I'm out of time, and I have to go, just remember that I will always love you." Jane said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Jane what's going on? Where do you have to go?" Maura asked and started to get worried.

Standing up, Jane pulled Maura up and hugged her tight. "Korsak is coming to the door and he needs to talk to you."

Hearing someone at the door, Maura looked at Jane and frowned, then headed over to the door and opened it. Upon seeing Korsak standing there, she saw utter despair written all over his face. "I need to talk to you Maura, may I come in?"

"What is wrong Vince?" she took him by the hands, pulled him into her home, and closed the door.

Trying to look anywhere but at Maura, Vince started crying. Seeing this Maura took him into her arms and held him. "What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry Maura. I wish I didn't have to give you this news." Korsak pulled back from her and wiped tears from his eyes. "Fifteen minutes ago Jane was in an accident and she was declared dead at the scene, I'm so sorry Maura there was nothing anyone could do."

"No, this is some kind of cruel joke. I just talked to her." She looked over to her couch and didn't see Jane anywhere. "She can't be dead. She was just here."

"I saw her myself Maura, I would never joke about this." He took her into his arms as she started crying.

"No, no, no. Please she cannot be dead Vince. She cannot be dead, I love her." Crying into Vince's chest Maura shook her head, refusing to believe.

"I love you to Maura. Good bye." Jane said as she turned and walked into the light.


End file.
